The Untold Chapters of a Kind Slytherin:First Year
by BrattlyMoshkins2019
Summary: We've all heard Sirius' story, but what of his little brother. These are the chronicles of the young Slytherin that was never meant to be in the House of the Serpent.
1. Meeting the Mauraders

Title: The Untold Chapters of a Kind Slytherin: The First Year

Author:SassyTomboy0023

Summary: We've all heard Sirius' story, but what of his little brother. These are the chronicles of the young Slytherin that was never meant to be in the House of the Serpent.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, but I wish I did!

* * *

Regulus looked around excitedly. Finally! He was eleven and was bound for Hogwarts. He watched as Sirius ran through the wall that was Platform 9 3/4. he was about to follow when he heard his name being yelled.

"Reg! Hey Reg, wait!", cried a slightly panicked voice. Regulus turned to see a figure with short sandy-colored hair with blue eyes that were behind a pair of thin golden frames. The boy wore a red Quidditch jersey and black cargo pants with black Chuck Taylors. Regulus motioned his best mate over.

"What took you so long Simon?" Regulus asked curiously.

"My mum was holding me back at the house," he said embarrassingly.

Regulus nodded in understanding. Mrs. Jacobs tended to almost as overbearing as Mrs. Black. Almost.

"You ready?"

"Oh..um..yeah. Right don't you go first?" Simon suggested nervously.

Regulus looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him. of course. Simon was a half-blood, so he probably didn't know how it worked. He probably didn't want to voice this though, with Mrs. Black standing just a few feet away. He shuddered at the mere though of his mother finding out both her sons were blood-traitors.

"right, meet ya on the other side!" And with that said, Regulus ran through the wall and entered what was officially Platform 9 3/4.

"What took you so long Reggie?" asked a familiar voice. Regulus looked up to see his older brother Sirius who stood with his best mate, James Potter.

"Simon was a little nervous was all," Regulus replied shrugging.

It was at that moment that Simon decided to come crashing through the conversation, literally. He would've crushed Regulus' ribs if he hadn't thought fast and jumped to the side when Simon came rushing through the wall.

"Geez Simon, watch it!"

Simon grinned at him as he flushed then something caught his attention and started waving at someone in the crowd. Regulus looked towards the direction where Simon was waving only to see his other two best friends, Todd and Caster. Simon started his way towards them and d just as Regulus was about to follow he felt something grab him by the back of his sweatshirt. He looked behind him to see that Sirius had grabbed him and was now grinning at him.

"Sirius.." Regulus trailed off surprised.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sirius asked slyly with a maniacal grin on his face.

"Uh, I was just..." Regulus started as he pointed in the direction Simon had went but sirius interrupted him.

"Oh, no your not! Your coming with me!"

With that said, Sirius proceeded to drag his baby brother to his and his friends' compartment. When they reached the compartment Sirius seated Regulus by the window across from Lupin who sat by James who was across from sirius who had scooted closer to Regulus to allow Peter room. Regulus looked at the pale, sickly boy in front of him. By his appearance alone Regulus could tell right away who it was.

"Remus Lupin, right?" Regulus stated curiously.

"Yeah. Regulus is it?" After saying that Remus was surprised to see a grimace come across the kid's face.

"What? Did I say it wrong?" Remus asked, slightly embarrassed at the possibility at mispronouncing the name of the brother who Sirius wrote constant letters to and who came across in a lot of their conversations.

"No, but you wouldn't be the first to. Just don't call me that," Regulus stated.

"Why not? If it is indeed your name."

"You wouldn't be saying that if your mother named you after a bloody star," Regulus stated forcefully.

"Regulus." Came the stern voice of his older brother.

Regulus winced. He can't believe he cursed in front of his brother. He usually never made that mistake.

"Sorry," he stated as he looked up at Sirius.

"It's fine. just don't let me catch you saying that again."

"What's with that Pads? I've heard you curse way worst." James said curiously.

"That's different," Sirius stated, not noticing Regulus mimicking him, mouthing his words and doing the gestures. He looked confused at as James and Remus started laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Sir, nothing," James said through his laughter.

"Anyway, just call him Reg or even Reggie" he said.

"Reggie?" Peter asked, finally coming into the conversation.

"It's an old nickname of his, his pre-Hogwarts buddies, you know, the guys I had to drag him away from?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I saw them, go on," James said motioning with his hands.

"Well they all call him Reggie as do all of our relatives. Everyone who knows him practically calls him Reggie," he stated.

"Hmm. Reggie, huh?" James asked mischievously.

Regulus mentally groaned. Great. Now everyone will be calling me that. Oh well. The conversation after that changed to classes. When he was asked what he figured he would most be interested in Regulus didn't hesitate to answer.

"Charms, definitely."

"What makes you say that?" asked Peter. It was Sirius who answered.

"Please. I never even did my Charms homework over the last couple summers do to Reggie here always swiping my Charms Book! He's already mastered and memorized all the Charms spells from First to Second Year," Sirius laughed.

"He memorized them, how?!" Peter asked stupefied.

"Photographic memory." Regulus said tiredly.

"Hmm. Interesting..." Remus stated.

It was around that time the Candy cart came along and the boys stocked up on candy and sweets and as soon the witch left, they began to devour it. After Regulus started to reach toward another chocolate frog did he felt something grab his wrist. He looked up annoyed.

"Why don't you wait until the Feast?", Sirius asked.

"Why?"

"Remember last time you ate this much candy?" Sirius asked questionly.

Regulus thought back to the summer when him and Simon were nine and had decided to play together all day with their older siblings being their chaperones. The had rented some muggle skates and had skated, albeit clumsily, to a muggle candy store. They had needed up practically bought the whole store and had gone on a sugar frenzy and Sirius and Simon's older half-sister, Olivia, had the pleasure of chasing the two sugar-high kids.

"That was three years ago!", Regulus exclaimed.

"What? What happened?" James asked eagerly.

"Reg and his dear best mate were eight when they go sugar-high while on muggle skates and reeked havoc on muggle England. I swear when I was chasing him he went up to 70 km per hour!" Sirius exclaimed exaggeratingly. But Regulus didn't doubt that it was probably true. Regulus smiled as the friends laughed but stopped as Remus decided to speak.

"Wait, I think I remember two kids zipping around on roller-skates like that a few years ago...that was your brother!" Remus exclaimed as he started chuckling quietly. When Sirius nodded at the werewolf Remus started laughing again.

"Wow! He is definitely your brother Pads," Remus stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sirius exclaimed indigently. The Marauders broke into laughter again. Regulus just shook his head as he snuck himself another chocolate frog. he had about four more since Sirius' history lesson. I mean seriously, what could happen? As the train began to come to a stop Regulus felt really jumpy. His hands started twitching and he felt a sudden impulse in his chest build up and he began to get a maniacal look in his eye. Sirius looked over at Regulus with a grin, but it soon disappeared.

Uh Oh.

* * *

AN: That's my first chapter. Please tell me what you think. I won't add a new chapter until I get reviews in.


	2. The Sorting

Title: The Untold Chapters of a Kind Slytherin: The First Year

Author:SassyTomboy0023

Summary: We've all heard Sirius' story, but what of his little brother. These are the chronicles of the young Slytherin that was never meant to be in the House of the Serpent.

Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter, but I wish I did!

* * *

Regulus jumped from foot to foot excitedly as he jerked his head to different area, only straying there for a moment before looking at soemthing else. He wore a maniacal grin on his face as he searched the crowd. Sirius lookeded at his brother wearily and sighed to himself. He noticed Regulus trying to go off but Sirius roughly grabbed him by the vback of his robes.

"Oh, no you don't," Sirius said sternly. Sirus knew from experience what happened if Regulus wandered off while he was still on a sugar-high. he got shudders as he rememebered what happened on the train.

"Geez Reg, I can't believe you stole the Candy Cart!" Sirius stated dramatically.

"Stole it?! I can't believe he rode on it and all the way other side of the train!!" Jame exclaimed.

"I think he broke a record," Remus said then adding to himself "Not to mention a 2nd year Hufflepuff's arm."

Sirius just ignored his friends and tried to tame his younger brother. When his brother turned towards him Sirius almost started to pale. Regulus' normal green eyes were changing rapidly from green to an amber yellow and there seemed to be a aura around his brother.

"Regulus! Settle!" Sirius whispered harshly. Regulus turned to his older brother annoyed.

"Will you settle down, your eyes!" Sirius whispered harshly.

That was all it took. Regulus gave a panicked look before closing his eyes briefly and letting out a slow breath. The aura seemed to simmer down and when he opened his eyes, they were back to their normal green.

"Fine," Regulus mumbled before a loud booming voice shook him out of his state.

"First Years!"

Regulus turned to see a giant being coming towards them. he looked nervously aroound before finally spotting a familar face. Without wasting another moment Regulus took off while yelling good-bye to the elder Black as the other waving heartily at him.

"I think I may vomit," Sirius heard a sneering voice from behind him. Sirus turned swiftly to see Snape behind him with a cold sneer on his face.

"Well hey there Snivelly! I see your as greasy as usual", the famed Black smirked confidently.

Severus scowled before jerking his head at the retreating first-years.

"Taking up babysitting are we?"

"Remus takes care of that. Just seeing the next generation off!"

"The other Black? I heard he's as weird as they come, that's what Bellatix says anyway,' Snape staed.

"What are you on about?", Sirius said a little nervously.

"Don't play dumb Black, although your so good at it. Are you just gonna pretend you didn't see the brat's eyes change color?" Snape asked cynically. Sirius stiffened in anger.

"Your nose must be obstructing your vision, Snivelly. Nothing happened." With that said Sirius turned curtly towards his friends and strolled towards the carriages.

Snape just glared at his enemy's back before turning his focus back on the first-years. Something was up with that Black brat and it wasn't normal.

With that, he walked off towards the carriages to a certain fiery redhead.

During this whole dispute, the said "Black brat" was walking what he hoped was confidently beside close friend Todd Mason. He looked towards Todd who appeared just as nervous as he was but tried desprately not to show it.

"So where were you Reg? You wrote me promising you were going to sit with us on the train!" he exclaimed curiously.

"Sorry about that. I was about to find you guys with Simon when I got ambushed..." he trailed off before Todd interrupted him.

"What?! Who? Why?" he asked worried.

"Oh it was nothing. Just my brother dragging me off towards his compartment. **YOU** of all people should understand," Regulus replied exasperated.

Todd just cringed. Both Todd and Regulus got along really well, not because they were the most mischivious or brave in their group of friends but because they both knew the torment of being in the shadow of an older brother, and an overprotective one at that. Todd's older brother was Ryan Mason and was in Ravenclaw and in Sirius' year as well.

"Yeah, but luckily I got away!", he boasted.

"So Ryan tried to drag you off as well" Regulus asked.

"Heck yeah! look at my robe!" Todd said as he held up his left arm which part of the sleeve of the robe had been torn off.

"Geez! And I though Sirius was forceful!"

"Big brothers! Can't live with them and can't beat them into dust!" he exclaimed murderously before he got a passive look on his face.

Both the two first-years sighed in defeat in unison as their thoughts turned toward their older brothers.

"Let's not worry about it. Let's focus on getting past the Sorting in one piece." Regulus said as they got into line for the Sorting ceremony.

"So what House do you hope getting? Slytherin, right?" Todd asked.

Regulus just stiffened in panic as he started to remember what happened just a acouple nights ago.

_Regulus yawned sleepily as he trudged down the starirs. God was he hungry! But that wasn't anything new. The youngest Black child was always hungry and was always snacking so much that all the relatives around his age frequently called him a Black Hole, which baffled everyone in his family how he was so small and thin he was. As he was almost a the last step his mother shrill voice made him back up the stairs quickly. His mind was screaming him to go back to bed, but he ignored it. _

_He crouched down low and began to creep down the stairs so he could hear better. It was at these times Regulus thanked his small size._

_"No Orion, absolutely not!"_

_"Walburga, dear, does it really matter if he's in Slytherin, I mean Sirius isn't a horrid boy, is he?" Orion Black reasoned mildly._

_"NO! He'll, be a Slytherin, like all all family but that wretch!" she screamed._

_"Walburga, you'll wake the boys," he reasoned quieter. Walburga Black calmed down before harshly whispering to her husband._

_"I will not lsoe both my sons," she said coldly._

_"We're not lsong them, and would it really be the end of the world if Regulus was sorted into Raveclaw perhaps," he stated mildly. Regulus eyes widened. they were speaking of him being sorted. Oh no. Oh no._

_"Yes it would! Orion, he'll be a perfect Black child," she said pleasantly which didn't eem possible for Walburga Black._

_"Walbuga dear, plase think logically. The boy seems more bound for Gryffindor than Siriyus did.." he was cut off by a plate being thrown at his head as he ducked just in time._

_"HOW DARE YOU!! HE'S NO GRYFFINDOR! HE'LL BE A SLYHTERIN IF HE KNOWS WHATS GOOD FOR HIM OR ELSE!!" she screamed as she turned her back towards her bewildered husband._

_"O-or else what dear?" he asked fearfully._

_"I was surprised with Sirius but I will not tolerate it if it occurs," she whispered._

_"Walburga..what will you do?" he asked again nervously._

_She walked into the other room but just before she did she whispered as though a normal tone would break the trance in the room._

_"If I hear word that's he's sorted into anything but the House of the Serpent, he'll be disowned immediately," she whispered harshly as both the Black males gasped. _

_As Orion ran after hsi wife ppleading Regulus slumped down to the bottom stair and clutched his stomach painfully as all the dread dropped down like a bucket of lead. For the first time in his eleven years of living, Regulus Black lost his appetite._

Todd's vopice penetrated his thoughts as he looked up at him, his expression questioning.

"Wake up Dolly-Daydream! Your up!" he shouted unaware of his friend's dread.

Regulus swallowed hardly and walked up to the fron of the Great Hall. There he sat in a stool as a teacher placed the Hat on his head.

_'Ah, another Black I see,'_ a voice appeared in his head. Regulus jumped as the Hat began talking to him.

_'No need to be alarmed Little One,'_ the Sorting Hat reasured him.

_"Sorry, I'm not usually this jumpy",_ Regulus replied shakily.

_'Oh I cans see that. From what I can see your alot like your brother. You have a very noble heart and are very brave as well.'_

_"Please Slytherin,"_ he begged_._

_'Slytherin! You seem to be very competitive, yes, but you are very much a Gryffindor in you values' the hat reasoned._

_"Please! I don't want to be siowned!"_ Regulus pleaded.The Sorting hat laughed_._

_"And that's supposed to be funny?!"_ Regulus asked angrily_._

_" Do not misunderstand me little One. I was just caught o__ff gurard. Your brother before you was scared about the exact same thing"_

That shocked Regulus to the core. Sirius? Scared

_"Really?! But if I go into Slytherin, I don't have to change do I?"_ Regulus asked fearffully.

_'Ah, individuality. You seem to treasure that above all else, am I correct?'_ At Regulus' nod the hat continued on.

_"No not nessiasrily, but let me warn you child. If I do sort you into the House of the Serpent, you'll be delievered harsh treatment if you conntinue to act as if you were a Gryffindor."_

At this Regulu haredened his resolve.

_"Yes I understand."_ After a few moments of slince the Hat finally stated.

_"Slyhterin." _But it was in an oddly quiet voice differentfrom when the others before him got theirHouse shouted. How odd.

Slytherin table shouted cheerfully as Regulus slid off the stool. He looked towards Gryffindor table where his brother Sirius sat and seemed to be talking to his friends. He looked over in the line where his friends stood. Thye all nodded at him and gave him peace signs and he nodded gratefully. They all agreed. No matter what Houses they were in, they'd still all be best friends. At this thought Regulus clenched his jaw determinely.

"And no matter what happens, I'll never change myself," he whispered to himself quietly as he made his way to his table.

* * *

AN: Here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please review! Once I get reviews for this chapter, I'll update the next chapter!


End file.
